Gwiezdne wojny Część I: Mroczne widmo
Gwiezdne Wojny Część I: Mroczne Widmo (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) jest filmem George'a Lucasa z 1999 roku. Jest to pierwszy z trylogii filmów, która funkcjonuje jako prequel oryginalnej klasycznej trylogii filmów Gwiezdne Wojny i pierwszym z sześcioczęściowej sagi. Napisy początkowe |- |} |- |} Streszczenie i Obi-Wan Kenobi.]] Jest rok 32 BBY i wybucha spór handlowy pomiędzy Federacją Handlową i planetą Naboo, który prowadzi do blokady planety. Kanclerz Finis Valorum z Republiki Galktycznej wysyła dwóch rycerzy Jedi, Obi-Wana Kenobiego i Qui-Gon Jinna na okręt Federacji Saak'ak w celu rozpoczęcia negocjacji z Wicekrólem Federacji Handlowej Nute Gunray'em. Nikt nie podejrzewa, że cała sytuacja jest wynikiem spisku tajemniczego Dartha Sidiousa, pod którego wpływem jest Federacja Handlowa, której Sidious sekretnie nakazuje najechać Naboo. Sidious także rozkazuje Gunray'owi zgładzić członków misji dyplomatycznej Republiki, w tym obu Jedi. Ich statek, Radiant VII, zostaje zniszczony wraz z załogą, jednak Qui-Gon i Obi-Wan wydostają się z pułapki używając do ucieczki Płatowiec lądowniczy C-9979 i przedostają się na powierzchnię Naboo. thumb|right|[[Anakin Skywalker, dziewięć lat.]] Na powierzchni planety, Jedi spotykają lokalnego tubylczego wygnańca Jar Jara Binksa, który zabiera ich do podwodnej gungańskiej osady, Otoh Gunga, by uciec przed armią droidów Federacji Handlowej. Tymczasem, Federacja Handlowa najeżdżała Naboo i bierze do niewoli ich przywódczynię, Królową Amidalę. Jedi rozmawiają z gungańskim przywódcą, Bossem Nassem i proszą go o udzielenie pomocy ludowi Naboo, ale Nass odmawia i odsyła ich łodzią podwodną do stolicy planety. Jedi, z Jar Jar Binksem na holu, docierają do stolicy Naboo i ratują królową Amidalę. Postanawiają polecieć na Coruscant - do stolicy Galaktycznej Republiki - by prosić o pomoc Senat. Z zasięgu okrętów Federacji Handlowej wydostają się tylko dzięki heroicznej postawie droida napraczego R2-D2 (Artoo). thumb|left|[[Senator Palpatine.]] Muszą jednak wylądować na pustynnej planecie Tatooine, żeby naprawić zbyt duże zniszczenia. Gdy poszukują potrzebne części zaprzyjaźniają się z Anakinem Skywalkerem - niewolnikiem, którego panem jest Watto, toydariański handlarz złomem. Anakin ma smykałkę do pilotowania i mechaniki thumb|right|Anakin testowany przez [[Rada Jedi|Radę Jedi.]] (zbudował droida imieniem C-3PO - Threepioo). Qui-Gon Jinn wyczuwa w Anakinie silną obecność Mocy i czuje, że to może być Wybraniec, który według przepowiedni ma przywrócić równowagę Mocy. Gdy Anakin wsiada do poda i wygrywa wyścig, Qui-Gon wygrywa zakład, który wyzwala Anakina (próbował także wynegocjować matkę) z niewoli i daje im potrzebne części. Anakin dołącza do Qui Gona i wszyscy chcą wyruszyć na Coruscant, jednak po drodze na statek napada ich uczeń Sidiousa, Darth Maul, wysłany przez swojego mistrza w celu zgładzenia królowej. Jednak królowa zostaje obroniona przez jedi i wydostaje się z Tatooine. Jedi tym samym dowiadują się o powrocie Sithów. Po dotarciu na Coruscant Qui-Gon stara się o pozwolenie Rady Jedi, by szkolić Anakina na Jedi. thumb|left|Obi-Wan Kenobi, [[Król|Królowa Amidala, Qui-Gon Jinn i Anakin podczas Bitwy o Naboo.]] Na Coruscant Qui-Gon Jinn informuje Radę Jedi o tajemniczym wojowniku, którego spotkał na Tatooine. Ze względu na jego mistrzostwo w sztukach Jedi, Rada zaniepokoiła się, że to może być ponowne pojawienie się Sithów - dawno zapomnianej religii, która opierała się na Ciemnej Stronie Mocy. Qui-Gon także mówi Radzie o Anakinie, mając nadzieję, że będzie szkolony na Jedi. Po testowaniu chłopca i przedystkutowaniu tego jeszcze raz, Rada uznaje, że jest za stary, by zacząć nauki w Kodeksie Jedi. Niepokoi ich też to, że wyczuwają zachmurzoną przyszłość i obecność strachu w chłopcu. Tymczasem Senator Palpatine (z Naboo) wykorzystuje paraliż senatu i przekonuje królową Amidalę, by wnioskowała o wotum nieufności do Kanclerza Valoruma. Palpatine robi to po to, by jego sam został nominowany i wybrany na nowego kanclerza. Gdy Amidala wypełnia jego plan, decyduje się powrócić na ojczystą planetę, by wesprzeć walkę swego ludu z siłami inwazyjnymi. Dwóch jedi towarzyszy Królowej w powrocie na Naboo. 200px|thumb|Jar Jar i Gunganie poddają się w walce myśląc, że ich koniec jest bliski. Królowa Amidala, wracając na Naboo, tworzy przymierze z ludem Gungan, jednocząc ich w bitwie przeciwko Federacji Handlowej. Nute Gunray kierowany Darthem Sidiousem, by wybić Gungan i Naboo, przygotowuje Federację Handlową do bitwy. Bitwa sprzymierzonych z armią droidów Federacji ma odwrócić uwagę okupantów od ataku na przywódców Federacji. Po drodze do pałacu oddział Amidali i Jedi uwalnia pilotów nabooańskich, którzy odbijają swoje myśliwce i startują by zaatakować flotę Federacji. Ich celem jest statek dowodzenia droidów, którego zniszczenie wyłączyło by całą armię Federacji. Przez przypadek dołącza do nich Anakin w jednym z myśliwców. Qui-Gon Jinn i Obi-Wan Kenobi walczą z [[Darth Maul|Darthem Maulem na Naboo.|left|210px|thumb]] Tymczasem, Królowa Amidala i jej siły zbrojne wchodzą do pałacu. Oddział Amidali bierze do niewoli Nute'a Gunray'a. Anakin wlatuje w statek dowodzenia droidami, uszkadza go poważnie i ucieka z niego zanim okręt dowodzenia wybucha. Federacja zostaj pokonana. Jedi natrafiają podczas walk na Darth Maula i podejmują z nim walkę, podczas której Qui Gon zostaje śmiertelnie ranny. Jednak Obi-Wan pokonuje Darth Maula, przecinając go na pół i zrzucając do szybu. Tuż przed śmiercią Qui-Gon prosi Obi-Wana by podjął się szkolenia Anakina na Jedi.thumb|Śmierć Qui-Gon Jinna.Obi-Wan daje słowo, że będzie szkolił chłopca. Nowo wybrany Kanclerz Palpatine przybywa, by pogratulować Królowej Amidali jej zwycięstwa, a Nute Gunray zostaje wysłany przed sąd. Po bitwie, Rada Jedi mianuje Obi-Wana Rycerzem Jedi. Kenobi przekazuje wolę Mistrza dotyczącą Anakina Skywalkera Yodzie, który niechętnie zgadza się, by był on uczniem Obi-Wana. Zwłoki Qui-Gona zostają zkremowane, a Mace Windu i Yoda upewniają się, że jego śmierć spowodowana została przez Sitha. Ponieważ zawsze jest tylko dwóch Sithów (Mistrz i uczeń) zastanawiają się, czy pokonany został uczeń czy mistrz. Cytaty Obsada, dubbing i produkcja Obsada *Qui-Gon Jinn .... Liam Neeson *Obi-Wan Kenobi .... Ewan McGregor *Królowa Amidala/Padme .... Natalie Portman *Anakin Skywalker .... Jake Lloyd *Palpatine .... Ian McDiarmid *Shmi Skywalker .... Pernilla August *Sio Bibble .... Oliver Ford Davies *Kapitan Panaka .... Hugh Quarshie *Jar Jar Binks .... Ahmed Best *C-3PO .... Anthony Daniels *R2-D2 .... Kenny Baker *Yoda .... Frank Oz *Finis Valorum .... Terence Stamp *Boss Nass ... Brian Blessed *Watto .... Andy Secombe *Darth Maul .... Ray Park (głos Peter Serafinowicz) *Wald .... Warwick Davis *Captain Tarpals .... Steven Speirs *Nute Gunray .... Silas Carson *Rune Haako .... Jeromem Blake *Daultay Dofine .... Alan Ruscoe *Ric Olie .... Ralph Brown *Pilot myśliwca Bravo 5 .... Celia Imrie *Pilot myśliwca Bravo 2 .... Benedict Taylor *Pilot myśliwca Bravo 3 .... Clarence Smith *Mace Windu .... Samuel L. Jackson *Strażnik Pałacu .... Dominic West *Rabe .... Cristina da Silva *Eirtae .... Friday (Liz) Wilson *Yane ... Candice Orwell *Sache .... Sofia Coppolla *Sabe .... Keira Knightley *Kapitan Republikańskiego Krążownika .... Bronagh Gallagher *Pilot Republikańskiego Krążownika .... Silas Carson *TC-14 .... John Fensom *Fode .... Greg Proops *Beed .... Scott Capurro *Jabba .... On sam *Jira .... Margaret Towner *Kitster .... Dhruv Chanchani *Seek .... Oliver Walpole *Amee .... Jenna Green *Melee .... Hassani Shapi *Adi Gallia .... Gin *Saesee Tiin .... Khan Bonfils *Plo Koon .... Alan Ruscoe *Yarael Poof .... Michelle Taylor *Ki-Adi-Mundi .... Silas Carson *Even Piell .... Michaela Cottrell *Oppo Rancisis .... Jerome Blake *Depa Billaba .... Dipika O'Neill Joti *Yaddle .... Phil Eason *Mas Amedda .... Jerome Blake *Aks Moe .... Mark Coulier *Lott Dod .... Silas Carson *Weazel .... Warwick Davis *Lalkarze Yody .... Kathy Smee, Don Austen, David Greenaway *Głos TC-14 .... Lindsay Duncan *Głos Dartha Maula .... Peter Serafinowicz *Głos Rune Haako .... James Taylor *Głos Daultay'a Dofine'a .... Chris Sanders *Głos Lotta Doda .... Toby Longworth *Głos Aksa Moe .... Marc Silk *Głos Tey How .... Tyger Polski Dubbing *Opracowanie wersji polskiej - Sun Studio A/S Dania *Reżyseria - Jacek Rozenek *Tłumaczenie: Elżbieta Gałązka-Salamon *Obi-Wan Kenobi - Omar Sangare *Padme Naberrie - Aleksandra Rojewska *Qui-Gon Jinn - Krzysztof Kołbasiuk *Anakin Skywalker - Jonasz Tołopiło *Palpatine - Ryszard Nawrocki *Sidious - Janusz Bukowski *Jar-Jar Binks - Ryszard Olesiński *Watto - Jarosław Boberek *Shmi Skywalker - Maria Gładkowska *Sabe - Jolanta Wilk *Nute Gunray - Jerzy Dominik *Panaka - Andrzej Butruk *Sio Bibble (doradca Amidali) - Andrzej Gawroński *mistrz Yoda - Mariusz Czajka *mistrz Windu - Jacek Rozenek *Darth Maul - Jacek Kopczyński *Boss Nass - Włodzimierz Bednarski *C-3PO - Grzegorz Wons *Kanclerz Valorum - Lech Wierzbowski *i i inni. Produkcja *Director - George Lucas *Writer - George Lucas *Executive producer - George Lucas *Producer - Rick McCallum *Music - John Williams *Director of photography - David Tattersall *Film editor - Ben Burtt *Film editor - Paul Martin Smith *Casting - Robin Gurland *Production design - Gavin Bocquet *Art director - Phil Harvey *Art director - Fred Hole *Art director - John King *Art director - Rod McLean *Art director - Peter Russell *Set decoration - Peter Walpole *Costume design - Trisha Biggar *Chief makeup artist - Paul Engelen *Chief hair stylist - Sue Love *Production manager - Jo Burn *Production supervisor - David Brown *Post-production supervisor - Jamie Forester *Unit manager: Italy - Enrico Ballarin *Production supervisor: Italy - Guido Cerasuolo *Unit manager: Tunisia - Philippa Day *Production manager: Tunisia - Peter Heslop *First assistant director - Christopher Newman *First assistant director: second unit - Nick Heckstall-Smith *Second assistant director - Bernard Bellew *Second assistant director: second unit - Roger Christian *Third assistant director - Ben Howarth *Third assistant director: second unit Janet Nielsen *First assistant director: Italy - David Turchi *Second assistant director: Italy - Dario Cioni *Third assistant director: Italy - Andrea Boni *First assistant director: Tunisia - Moez Kamoun *Crowd assistant director - Paul Higgins *Art department assistant: USA - Tom Barratt *Assistant construction manager - Leon Apsey *Art director: Italy - Livia Borgognoni *Art director: Tunisia - Ben Scott *Art director: Tunisia - Taieb Jallouli *Art department assistant: UK - Christopher Challoner *Design director - Doug Chiang *Art director: second unit - Ricky Eyres *Art department coordinator: USA - Jill Jurkowitz *Sound designer - Ben Burtt *Sound effects editor - Teresa Eckton *Assistant sound editor - Steve Slanec *Key animatronic model designer - Jonathan Abbas-Klahr *Key animatronic model designer - Monique Brown *Key animatronic model designer - Mark Coulier *Key animatronic model designer - Michelle Taylor *Chief model maker: ILM - Barbara Affonso *Chief model maker: ILM - Charles Bailey *Chief model maker: ILM - Keith London *Chief model maker: ILM - Michael Lynch *Chief still photographer - Keith Hamshere *Key grip - Peter Myslowski *camera operator - Trevor Coop *Aerial camera operator - Adam Dale *Steadicam operator - Keith Sewell *Assistant camera - Ben Butler *Wardrobe master - Anthony Brookman *Lead animator - Miguel A. Fuertes *Animator - Jay Rennie *Casting assistant - Kirsten Hampton *Extras casting - Sally Millson *Assistant film editor - Aura Gilge *Assistant film editor - David Suther *First assistant editor - Marypat Plottner Pojawienia Postacie *3B3-10 *3B3-1138 *3B3-1204 *3B3-21 *3B3-2213 *3B3-2761 *3B3-888 *Yeb Yeb Adem'thorn *Pomocnik Yeb Yeba Adem'thorna *Agrippa Aldrete *senator Aleena *Amee *Padme Amidala *Bail Antilles *Bok Askol *ASP-77 *Kitster Banai *Ebenn Q3 Baobab *Edcel Bar Gane *Pomocnik Edgela Bara Gane'a *Aldar Beedo *Been *Tendau Bendon *Pomocnicy Tendaua Bendona *Sio Bibble *Depa Billaba *B'olba *Dud Bolt *Pax Bonkik *Trax Bonkik *Helena Brandes *Chamberlyn *Chokk *Murr Danod *Dams Denna *DFS-1015 *DFS-1104 *DFS-1138 *DFS-1308 *DFS-327 *Freon Drevan *Lana Dobreed *Lott Dod *oficer finansowy Lotta Doda *Daultay Dofine *Porro Dolphe *Tox Don *Pa Dua *DUM-4 *DUM-9 *Hugo Eckener *EG-9 *Eirtae *Ellberger *Ellie *Ebe E. Endocott *Fanta *Onaconda Farr *Pomocnicy Farra *Fodesinbeed *Diva Funquita *Adi Gallia *Phylo Gandish *Gardulla *Gasgano *Ann Gella *Tann Gella *Gragra *Graxol Kelvyyn *Grebleips *Pomocnicy Grebleipsa *Greedo Starszy *Nute Gunray *Rune Haako *Clegg Holdfast *Horox Ryyder *Tey How *Jerus Jannick *Jar Jar Binks *Qui-Gon Jinn *Jira *Keder Czarny *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Rya Kirsch *Plo Koon *Televan Koreyy *Eeth Koth *Shmi Skywalker *Madakor *Mars Guo *Mas Amedda *Darth Maul *Mawhonic *Meddun *Melee *Liana Merian *Rehtul Minnau *Aks Moe *Mot Not Rab *Yade M'rak *Kam Nale *Neesada Bari *Odin Nesloor *Neva Kee *Po Nudo *Ody Mandrell *Ric Olié *OOM-9 *Orr Agg R'orr *Orr'UrRuuR'R *OWO-1 *P-59 *P-60 *Pampy *Panaka *Passel Argente *Perosei *Even Piell *PK-4 *Ben Quadinaros *R2-A6 *R2-B1 *R2-D1 *R2-D3 *R2-R9 *R5-A7 *R5-X2 *Rabé *Oppo Rancisis *Rayno Vaca *Mik Regrap *Boles Roor *Ark Roose *Aehrrley Rue *Rugor Nass *Rum Sleg *Rushing *RuuR'Ur *Sabé *Saché *Sebulba *Seek *Jedwar Seelah *Shakka *Diva Shaliqua *Lufta Shif *Aurra Sing *Slarm *SSA-1015 *SSA-306 *SSA-719 *Supi *Orn Free Taa *Pomocnict Orna Free Taa'y *Droid Protokolarny Orna Free Taa'y *Sei Taria *Tarpals *TC-14 *TC-3 *TC-4 *Teemto Pagalies *Ainlee Teem *Teers *Teguar *Rango Tel *Reike Th'san *Saesee Tiin *Tikkes *Tobler Ceel *Toonbuck Toora *Tracton *Bogg Tyerell *Deland Tyerell *Djulla Tyerell *Doby Tyerell *Ratts Tyerell *Sil Unch *UrrOr'RuuR *Finis Valorum *Horace Vancil *Corix Venne *Vomak *Quinlan Vos *Wald *Wan Sandage *Watto *Astromech Watto *Weazel *Arven Wendik *Grotto Werribee *Williams *Mace Windu *Senator rasy Xexto *Yaddle *Yané *Yarael Poof *Yarua *Pomocnicy Yaruy *Baskol Yeesrim *Graf Zapalo Rasy *Aleena *Anx *Cereanie *Chagrianie *Ludzie **Kiffarowie **Korunowie *Dugowie *Dzieci Zielonej Planety *Er'Kit *Fluggrianie *Glymphidowie *Gunganie *Iktochi *Koorivarowie *Lannikowie *Neimoidianie *Nosaurianie *Nuknogowie *Phuii *Poldt *Quermianie *Roonanie *Sneevelowie *Starszy *Swoki Swoki *Sy Myrthianie *Tarnabowie *Thisspiasianie *Toongowie *Toydarianie *Triffianie *Troigowie *Ualaqowie *Veknoidowie *Vulptereenowie *Xamsterowie *Xexto *Zabrakowie Lokacje *Coruscant *Hok *Iego *Malastare *Naboo *Nubia *Ohma-D'un *Rori *Tatooine *Toydaria *Tund Statki i pojazdy *AAT-1 *Scimitar *PAC *C-9979 *Krążownik klasy Consular *FC-20 *Krążownik Gozanti *Wagon bojowy Gunganów *Energetyczna katapulta Gunganów *Heyblibber *[[Statek bojowy klasy Lucrehulk|Ładunkowy frachtowiec LH-3210 klasy Lucrehulk]] *Statek w Mos Espa *MTT *Myśliwiec N-1 *Statek królewski Naboo *Prom planetarny *Pody *Pod salonowy *Flash Speeder *[[Prom klasy Sheathipede|Prom klasy Sheathipede]] *STAP-1 *Spinner *Prom gwiezdny *Karta ręczna z Tatooine *Balon z gazu Tibanna *Trójbąblowa łódź podwodna bongo *V-19 landspeeder *XR12 płatowiec osobistego użycia Stworzenia *kambiliktus *Chuba *Colo ryba szponowa *długojęzyczna żaba *Doo *Eopie *Faa *Falumpaset *Fambaa *Gooba ryba *Guarlara *Ikopi *Kaadu *Kaczka *Karzeł nuna *Laa *Mee *Mott *Nyork *Opee *Peko peko *Pikobi *Pylat *Ray *Sando wodny potwór *See *Shaak *Śnieżny gołąb *Tee Modele droidów *Droid bojowy B1 *Droid bojowy dowodzący *Droid-sonda DRK-1 Ciemne Oko *Pit droid serii DUM *Pit droid serii DUM-4 *Holokamera-droid J57 *Mark II Warkot Reaktora *mechno-krzesło *Droid naprawczy Otoga-222 *Droid złomowy P-100 *Droid pracowniczy PK *Droid pracowniczy PK-4 *Droideka serii P *Droid bojowy-pilot *Rolo droid *Salvage droid hover arm *Droid płuczka *Droid bojowy-ochroniarz *Latająca kamera w Senacie *Stretch *Mówiący magnetyczny sprzątacz *Droid protokolarny serii TC *Sępie droidy *Droid spawalniczy Organizacje *Federacja Handlowa Poza sceną Produkcja *Budżet Widma wyniósł 115 milionów dolarów amerykańskich. Większość scen była nakręcona w Leavesden Studios w Anglii z dodatkowymi zdjęciami na Tunezyjskiej pustyni i włoskim pałacu Palazzo Reale w Caserta. Zdjęcia zaczęły się 26 czerwca 1997, a skończyły się 30 września 1997. *Chociaż następne dwa filmy z serii były kręcone kamerą cyfrową, większość filmu było nakręcone na "35 mm" z kilkoma scenami cyfrowymi. *Imię Jar-Jar Binks wymyślił syn Georga Lucasa, Jett. *Jake Lloyd, odtwórca roli Anakina Skywalkera został wybrany spośród 3000 innych dziecięcych aktorów. *Na potrzeby filmu wymyślono nową sztukę walki na miecze - była ona połączeniem fechtunku rapierem, sztuk walki (takich jak kendo) oraz gry w tenisa. *Aby nakręcić finałową scenę bitwy nad Naboo programiści z Industrial Light and Magic pracowali przez ponad rok nad nowym oprogramowaniem. *Na potrzeby filmu zaprojektowano i uszyto ponad tysiąc kostiumów. *Ścieżkę dźwiękową do filmu nagrała London Symphony Orchestra pod batutą Johna Williamsa. Liczyła ponad 90 muzyków. 350px|thumb|right|Główna obsada Części I: [[Liam Neeson (Qui-Gon Jinn), Ewan McGregor (Obi-Wan Kenobi), Natalie Portman (Padme Amidala) i Ahmed Best (Jar Jar Binks).]] Tytuł Film jest chronologicznym początkiem sagi (Epizod Pierwszy). Media i fani oczekiwali połączenia z trylogią klasyczną. Film wyjaśnił wreszcie sens numeracji IV-VI poprzednich części. Zazwyczaj sugeruje się, że tytuł nawiązuje do Dartha Sidiousa, Dartha Maula, albo Sithów w ogóle. Tytuł mógł również odnosić się do pochodzenia imienia Dartha Sidiousa, które jest przymiotnikiem angielskiego słowa "insidious", co znaczy "podstępny", "zdradziecki", "zdradliwy". Więc "widmo" w tytule Epizodu I mogło odnosić się do Ciemnego Lorda Sithów, a 'mroczne' do znaczenia imienia "Sidious". Inne możliwe znaczenie tytułu jest delikatne odniesienie się do ostatecznego wyniku Sagi: Anakin staje się Darthem Vaderem. thumb|right|150px Dalsza teoria twierdzi, że wydarzenia w filmie, blokada Federacji Handlowej i inwazja na Naboo, jest niczym więcej niż widmem, częścią politycznej intrygi stworzonej przez Dartha Sidiousa jako machinacji, która miała przynieść ostateczne zwycięstwo Sithów. Właściwie punktem kulminacyjnym jest wybranie Palpatine'a na Kanclerza. Chociaż wszystkie te teorie są możliwe, istnieje prostsza interpretacja. "Mroczne widmo" zapowiada mroczną przyszłość. Przed Epizodem I galaktyka była spokojna. Wydarzenia w Epizodzie I rozpoczynają kaskadę wydarzeń, które doprowadzą do rządów Sithów na dwie dekady. Najlepszą interpretacją "Mrocznego widma" jest rozmowa Obi-Wana z Qui Gonem na początku filmu: " Wydanie DVD .]] Zobacz także *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Adventures *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' komiks *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' nowelizacja młodzieżowa *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' nowelizacja *[[Episode I: The Phantom Menace (gra)|Gra PC Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace]] Linki zewnętrzne *StarWars.com - oficjalna strona o części I {en} *''Gwiezdne Wojny Część I: Mroczne Widmo'''' na anglojęzycznej Wikipedii ''{en} *LucasArts' oficjalna strona o grze The Phantom Menace (Mroczne Widmo). bg:Епизод I Невидима Заплаха de:Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung en:Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace es:Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma fr:Star Wars Episode I: La Menace Fantome hu:Csillagok háborúja I: Baljós árnyak nl:Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace pt:Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma ru:Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза Kategoria:Filmy kinowe